Of the Faint Smile
by StreakingHerculobus
Summary: Teresa is alive, and Clare doesn't care about the mysterious circumstances of her return. How does Raki, Miria, Jean, and the others react? Follows where the anime left off. ON HOLD


**I do not own Claymore of the characters. **

Clare, whose round facial features hardly ever thawed, was struck speechless with mouth agape, eyes widening beyond human limits. Before her stood a person she'd never thought to see again, the closest friend she'd ever had, and the dearest to her heart. This woman's flesh was currently residing within Clare's own body, yet here the claymore was, in all her magnificence as if nothing befell her that fateful day years ago. Clare was almost too afraid to reach out and touch her in case it was just a figment of her imagination. Somehow the marvelous illusion would shatter and the feelings of loss she experienced back then would return in full force. She knew she could never show that kind of weakness in front of Raki, who had only known the strong side of her, and not the broken girl. Clare dropped to her knees from the combination of blood loss and the ghost's sudden appearance. Feeling a hand out for the thigh just two feet away, Clare muttered one word while slowly losing consciousness: "Teresa."

Clare woke up, unusually comfortable and especially warm. It was dark and at first she did not bother to look past the glow of the fire just an arm's length away. Oddly content, she remained in her own little world. She could not remember the last time she felt this at peace, _this secure_. Something was itching in the back of her mind though, like she was forgetting something very important. With a start, she sat up shouting, "Teresa!"

A soft chuckle could be heard from other side of the fire. "I'm here child."

Words could not describe the fluttering joy, the raw happiness, surging inside Clare at that moment. Springing up, she immediately spotted her former caretaker sitting on a log looking quite content herself. Clare bounded over and embraced the long thought dead Claymore, burying her face in the crook of the neck. "I'm not dreaming, am I?"

"No, you are not," Teresa smiled. "But you better let go of me; someone is getting jealous."

Clare disengaged, and looked at her funny. "Huh?" Following Teresa's finger, Clare noticed Raki who seemed to be conflicted in what to do. In the beginning he was very protective of Clare in light of this new arrival, but seeing as this person aided in defeat of the yoma, he had relaxed somewhat, though not casting all of his suspicions aside. The big question was whether he should accept her as easily as Clare did.

"Oh! Raki. This is the one I told you about, Teresa, who took care of me when I was younger."

Raki nodded and walked closer to the campfire. "Are you sure? I thought she died."

Something akin to anger flashed in Clare's eyes before she coolly replied, "She did. How exactly are you alive, Teresa?"

"All in good time my dear, but for right now let us enjoy the time we have together. Reunions only happen ever so often; such is their nature. Hmm, shall I sing a song?"

Clare eagerly nodded, while Raki sat down, his interest overshadowing his doubts.

"Here goes."

_We, subject to the whims of father time,_

_Drift aimlessly across the sea of life_

_Our thoughts are conveyed like a pantomime_

_What use in war is the playing of the fife?_

_The drummer flees, too cowardly to stay_

_His otiose music is just for show_

_Devoted wives kneel down at night to pray_

'_Who will die' it is not for us to know_

_The battlefield is not a trick of fate_

_When stepping there be sure to give your all_

_A poor lost soul needs you, make no mistake_

_Who does not answer when God gives the call?_

Clare believing the song too brief beckoned her to sing another one. Raki on the other hand, didn't say a word, thoroughly affected by the lyrics. He had always felt weak, even inferior, compared to the warriors. They put their lives on the line every day for the sake of humans. What did he possibly possess to offer the world? His thoughts wandered back to the time he spent with Isley and with the awakened being name Priscilla. Isley was the only person who took his ambitions seriously and treated him like he had the potential to become a strong warrior. And then there was his traveling companion. Yes, she was a monster, but Raki found it hard to think of her that way. In the end she was just a confused girl, a little unhinged, but a girl nonetheless.

"Raki. Raki!" Clare was waving a hand in front of his face.

Snapping out of it, he laughed nervously. "What?"

"I don't know. You spaced out on us for a second," Clare replied.

Raki smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. What were you two talking about?"

"Well, Teresa was about to explain how she is alive."

"Let's see. Where should I start? To tell you the truth, I do not know much about what happened or why I am back. Clare, you know me well enough to realize I am not the deep thinking type. However, I can say this. The people who revived me, seven of them I think, have a greater purpose in mind. Like I said, I do not know much of the details. All I know is that I am glad to be back." Placing a hand on Clare's shoulder, she apologized, "I am so sorry Clare for letting you down all those years ago. There is not a day go by that I do not regret my foolishness."

Clare's mood visibly sunk. Hanging her head, she clenched her jaw. "No. I am sorry." Unable to meet Teresa's gaze, her tone gradually escalated. "I must be such a disappointment. Now that you are here, I-I don't know what to say. You told me to go on living as a human, but I deliberately disobeyed you. I dishonored your wish for me. And the worst part? I didn't even manage to kill Priscilla! I let her go. How could you ever forgive me?" Coming off the high, she sniffed, "You must be so disappointed."

Teresa gently lifted Clare's chin up with a finger, sighing at the sight of tear stained cheeks. "You are so silly sometimes." Looking Clare in the eyes, she assured her, "I am not upset with you. I am proud, so very proud of you. Just think of how many people's lives you have saved. And I'm sure Raki doesn't think that stuff about you."

Raki slightly blushed, but nodded anyways. "Yes, you are very brave, Clare, and I don't know where I would be without you."

Clare choked back a sob, and lost herself in Teresa's arms a second time. "Just don't leave me again."

"I won't. I promise."

**So I decided to try my hand at Claymore. At first it was just an experiment, but I really got into it for some reason. Please, I am so shallow and missing all sorts of self esteem so if you could review, it'd be great. Especially if you wouldn't mind seeing more. The more reviews the more motivated I become. I'm not afraid to admit it.** **Together we can grow the sparse Claymore archive!**


End file.
